This invention relates generally to collapsible structures, such as tents and gazebos, and, more particularly, to a moisture diversion system for a collapsible structure for diverting moisture, such as rain water, from a fabric covering of the collapsible structure and channeling the moisture away from the collapsible structure.
Camping and social activities are becoming increasingly popular. With people's current living standards improving, so are the demands for simplified and user-friendly camping and/or social activity structures. For example, tents are becoming a favored necessity for camping activities. However, during inclement weather, the tent is exposed to harsh environmental conditions. For example, during a rain storm, rain water may collect on the outer fabric structure of the tent and form a puddle of standing rain water, which may cause damage to the tent and/or undesirable leakage through the fabric structure and into the living and/or sleeping area defined within the tent.